


Something So Magic About Us

by Somethingiwontremember



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Kinda, Love, M/M, One Shot, Read and you'll see, Romance, bad dancing, hozier is in it, this is the 100th slow dancing fic on here but give me a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingiwontremember/pseuds/Somethingiwontremember
Summary: Angels cannot dance.Demons can’t dance well.But somehow, like always, these two have their ways of making things work.Not without each other’s help, of course.





	Something So Magic About Us

“So not even the _Cha- Cha Slide_ then?”

“The what? Whatever it is, if it’s a dance, then no not even _that one_. Look Crowley, angels, do not dance, and that’s it!”

The demon grumbled as his angel counterpart locked up the doors to his beloved bookshop for the evening. “Right, yeah, so the gentlemen’s club just didn’t happen then?” He said swaggering alongside his friend as they made their way down the busy London street.

Aziraphale sighed and quirked his lip into a pout. “It did happen, but it took an awful lot of practice only for it to be forgotten about. I genuinely don’t think I could dance again, wouldn’t be as much fun, I suppose.”

“Oh! Gentlemen! Could I stop you for a moment?” A young man in his twenties wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks smiled softly with papers in his hand.

Aziraphale stopped instantly, but Crowley kept walking, only stepping back when he noticed no one by his side.

“Of course! What is it you wish to share?” Aziraphale smiled as his eyes caught the demon, who was heaving out a sigh as he sauntered back to Aziraphale's side.

Crowley whispered quickly into Aziraphale's ear as he turned to face the man. “You know I signed off on the whole ‘passing out flyers in the street’ thing.”

Aziraphale cast his eyes to the sky as if to say _good lord, of course, you did._

Crowley let a toothy grin slip onto his lips before facing the man. “Well get on with it then!”

“Oh, right! Ehm, right well I overheard you talking about dancing and well,” He handed a blue flyer over to Crowley, who absolutely did not reach for it and so Aziraphale took it quickly, sending a furrowed brow to the demon.

The young man smiled at what he could only read as married couple behavior. _How sweet_. He wanted to say, but he caught the gaze of the redhead that even behind dark glasses seemed to burn. “Uh- um I’m running a dance class, just trying to get some interest going y’know, and well, it’s just ballroom dancing but, if you two would be interested, it starts in an hour.

Aziraphale smiled politely as he shook his head. “Ah, sounds _very_ lovely, and I really do hope people show, but, well you see I’m not a dancer and,” Before the blond could finish Crowley pushed a shushing finger to his mouth.

“That sounds fantastic, be sure to expect this angel and me here to be there.” The smile on his face was what the man could only describe as devilish.

“Right, well that is good to hear! The studio is just down the street, and the address is on the flyer,” he looked down to the papers in his hands, and as he looked up, the duo were gone down the street. “Oh -okay see you there then!”

“I can’t believe you did that Crowley!” The angel exclaimed, picking up his pace as he headed to the small restaurant the two of them had decided on earlier that day.

“Oh come on now, it’ll be fun; we can get a little groove on.” He shimmied as he pulled open the door to the quaint sandwich shop.

“You really are a _fiend_ ,” he wrinkled his nose as the word came out, before turning to the waitress. “Table for two please.”

Soon the two were enjoying dinner, Aziraphale with club sandwich with roasted chicken and avocado, with sweet potato fries on the side and Crowley across from him enjoying a black coffee and not enjoying Aziraphale whining.

“I mean Crowley honestly, how can you expect me to dance in front of strangers? It would just be foolish! I just, I couldn’t possibly!” He took another bite and shook his head.

Crowley sighed and leaned across the table. “It’s a lesson angel, everyone is going to look ridiculous, plus, you _have_ to do it.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “And why would I _have_ to?”

“Well, think about it,” Crowley sank back into his chair. “If you don’t go, that would be awfully bad of you to hurt that poor guy. I already told him we’d be there, and he seems like he’s just trying to pursue something genuine to him. Wouldn’t want to break his spirit, I mean, what if we were the only two who said they’d go and we didn’t even show up?”

Aziraphale's eyebrows came together as the image of this saddened young man came into his head. “Oh, fine, fine, fine, fine. We’ll go,” Crowley opened his mouth to cut in, but Aziraphale raised a finger. “not another word till we finish eating, I want to enjoy some part of my evening.”

Crowley raised his hands in defense and let out a soft chuckle.

They were absolutely not the only two beings to show up to this lesson. As they stepped in and slipped off their shoes as instructed by a bright pink paper sign, they were greeted with the soft chatter of at least five other pairings in the small studio. 

“Oh blast you, Crowley, this is going to be devastating.” Nerves crept into Aziraphale but seemed to calm as he looked up to see Crowley’s eyes behind the dark glasses.

The same nervousness was buzzing in the back of Crowley's mind, but he had to shake it off. He was here to have a little fun with his friend, whom out of all 6000 years of knowing each other has never seen the other dance.

“Wonderful of you all to make it! My name is Andrew, and I’ll be your instructor for the evening! I just want to say that dancing here doesn’t have to be good, it just has to be done, because not dancing, is bad dancing!”

A few of the people chuckled, and from what Aziraphale could sense, everyone seemed to have a similar feeling of anxiety as he did.

“Alright! If you could all pair up if you don’t have a pair already and clasp your hand in the others and let the other slide to your partners back, and the partner will put their arm on your shoulder.”

Everyone followed the instructions, and when it came to Aziraphale and Crowley, they both attempted to put their hands onto each other's backs, and then abruptly tried to correct the mistake by placing their hands in the different position.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale exclaimed quietly. Crowley just felt the heat creep up his neck. They both squeezed their clasped hands tighter

“Gentlemen, let me lend you a hand,” Andrew smiled as he moved Aziraphale's hand to Crowley's shoulder and Crowley's hand to Aziraphale's back. “I should have mentioned it’s easier if the taller partner is the one to have their hand on the shorter partners back. Alright! Next step!”

The lesson carried on, and with a few fumbles at the start, everyone was begining to really get the hang of it in Andrews’s perspective. Except for the odd gentlemen who were bickering off to the side. It seemed as if they were both trying to lead, then both trying to listen. He snuck over to them and smiled. “Hi, sorry to interrupt, but it seems that you two are just canceling each other out.”

Crowley gave a sarcastic smile. “Well, that’s sort of our thing really.”

“Is there a way to do this without it being so challenging?” Aziraphale chimed paired with strained, closed-lip smile of concern on his face.

Andrew nodded. “It’s not always easy for everyone, but the best thing for you two might be just to figure out who can follow the steps, and who has a little more groove. Then you two can blend from partners to a single dancing unit, instead of trying to oppose. You know?”

“Excuse me? Can you lend us a hand with the steps again?” another person asked from across the room.

“Of course! Take your time, gentlemen, we still have 15 minutes!”

Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale had much to say, and to the surprise of the group, time seemed to fly by (more like someone or _something_ managed to speed the clock up), and the lesson was over.

Andrew saw a few of the couples out saying “thanks” and “hope to see you again”, and as the angel and demon attempted to duck out unnoticed, he shouted after them. “You guys did so well! Thanks for joining in tonight, remember to blend, not oppose okay?”

What Andrew would never know is that these particular two beings have been blending for years, but this was a new sort of blend they never even thought would matter. Never thought to try. While we’re on the topic of blends, the two decided upon a beautiful blend of cheap and expensive wines to chug back as soon as they arrived back to the bookshop. Anything to help pretend the last hour didn’t happen.

“Well, that w-was something, horrible something, but something.” Aziraphale poured another glass and shook his head.

“Wasn’t that ter’ble.”

“Please! We were baaaad!”

Crowley nodded and shot back the last sip before slamming his glass on the table. “Alright, c’mon on then, stand up.” He popped up, barely making it to his feet.

“What? Why?” the blond asked, slowly standing up anyway.

Crowley snapped as the old radio began to play a slow tune. The slow riff of an electric guitar filled the room. He stumbled over to the angel and took his hand into his and placed the other on his back. “Let’s do this, _mix_ or however the wanker said.”

Aziraphale let his gaze settle into the exposed golden eyes of his demon counterpart, sworn enemy, an evil that needed to be thwarted, and most importantly, his lifelong friend. “Crowley,” he let out softly, as his hand slid up to the others shoulder. “I already told you I can’t dance.”

“No, but you know how to follow instructions,” He took a wobbly step back and to the side. “And I definitely know how to groove, so,” he gently nudged forward so Aziraphale would subconsciously take the lead in stepping back. “Let’s _mix._ ”

Aziraphale swallowed hard and could swear his face must have matched Crowley’s bright red hair, but he could tuck those feelings away, smiled and concentrated on remembering the instructions from the lesson.

_Babe, there’s something tragic about you_

_something so magic about you_

He stepped forward and to the side, then back again, as Crowley led in a rhythmic flow through their bodies.

_Don’t you agree?_

They weren’t going to say anything about it, they didn’t have to, but both of them seemed to pull the other closer.

_Babe, there’s something lonesome about you_

_something so wholesome about you_

Angels cannot dance.

Demons can’t dance well.

But somehow, like always, these two have their ways of making things work.

Not without each other’s help, of course.

_Get closer to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya'll! in case you don;t know, the song at the end is called "From Eden" by Hozier! Also! Hozier's name is Andrew, so just picture him as the dance instructor :D 
> 
> Glad to add to the slow dancing fics for these two!


End file.
